That Morning
by NCISaddict77
Summary: Mcabby. Tim dies in an explosion and 2 years later she is still grieving his loss.please R&R.


**So I wrote this for an english assignment with mcabby in mind. All I did was change the names where Abby and Tim should be. The is OOC just to warn you.**

**Disclaimer: If only...**

_

* * *

_– _Honore de Balzac_

A woman knows the face of the man she loves as a sailor knows the open sea.

He had died in a bomb blast two years ago. It was hard to adjust to never seeing his face again. When he died it was like a piece of me was missing. I knew his work was dangerous. Being an NCIS agent, he was always in danger of getting shot at or walking into a trap. But when he left the house that morning, I didn't know I would never see his beautiful face again. It was so hard for me because I didn't just lose my husband; I lost the love of my life.

I went through counseling to help get through the loss. I talked to the counselor, telling her everything from when Tim and I first met to that fateful morning and being strong for my little girl. After awhile it got easier to handle Tim's death, but the pain in my heart never went away. It would always be a part of me no matter how long he was gone.

I still went through every day trying to be normal for my seven- year -old daughter, Ava. I would take her to school, go to work, come home and entertain Ava, and do it all over again. She still asked if her daddy was coming home and I kept trying to explain that her daddy wasn't coming back. He was with the angels. It was hard to tell her that she would never see her dad again.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. It was Saturday and the two year anniversary of his death. I pulled back the cover and slowly got out of bed. I put my feet in my slippers and trudged to Ava's room to wake her up. After I woke her up, I went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Ava came and sat at the table and I set two eggs on a plate and put them in front of her. I sadly smiled at what she was wearing. She was dressed in the little pink dress her daddy bought for her and always loved her in.

She looked at me and studied my face. She put the fork on the plate and asked, "Momma what's wrong?"

"I'm just remembering your daddy. We're going to visit his grave", I replied.

"I thought daddy was with the angels."

"He is with the angels. We are going to his grave because that is the easiest place to talk to him, leave flowers to show that we love him, and remember all the good times we had with him."

"I remember when daddy was trying to fix the cabinets and he hit his finger with the hammer. It was funny." She giggled remembering both of us laughing because he danced all over the house holding his thumb.

"Okay sweetie, you need to finish your breakfast then you can watch cartoons while I get ready."

"Okay mommy", she replied smiling wide, the same smile as Tim's.

I went into my bedroom and opened the drawer with the note in it that he had left me that morning. It read:

_To the love of my life,_

_If you are reading this, something has happened to me. Remember that I love you and Ava very much. Don't grieve my loss and please move on. It is healthier to move on. _

– _Love,_

_Your Timmy_

I had read this many times in the past two years. I knew it was healthier to move on but I just couldn't. I loved him so much and didn't know if a new man in my life would be right for Ava or me. It wouldn't feel right. I put the note back in the drawer and went to get ready.

After I was ready, I grabbed the flowers off the kitchen counter with Ava at my heels with her own bouquet of flowers. She insisted on getting some too. We got in the car and drove to the cemetery. At the cemetery, we both put our flowers on his grave stone when I heard a noise behind me. I quickly turned around to see a figure duck behind the grove of trees. I picked up Ava, put her in the car, and locked it. I ran to the grove of trees to find the mysterious person in the cemetery. There was a man of medium height in a charcoal grey suit in front of Tim's grave. What was he doing there?

"Hey, you", I yelled.

The man turned and I swore it was Timmy; I would know his face anywhere. The face I would die to see again. This man I knew was Tim, but I couldn't explain how it was him. I just knew. The man I thought to be Tim started to run, so I ran after him. I chased him to the grove of trees where I first saw him. He tripped on a root. I ran faster trying to get to him. I pinned him down to the ground with his arms behind his back. He let out a pained groan as I pulled his arms closer together. I turned him over and gasped at what I saw.

"Timmy?"

"Yeah it's me."

I stood up, let go of him and start pacing, trying to figure out how he's here and if I'm dreaming. He stood up and gently grabbed my arm and spun me around so I am faced him.

"How" I ask simply, looking into his familiar green eyes.

"I had to go into hiding because a man I put in jail a few years back, Zach Brown, threatened to kill you and Ava. I thought if I was out of the picture, he wouldn't kill you.

"What about the explosion?"

"It was staged. It was made to look like I was in it, so he wouldn't come after you."

"You could have told me about it, the plan. Instead of me grieving for two years, you could've told me. Why didn't you tell me?" Tears started to roll down my face. He stepped closer and gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"I couldn't tell you because no one could know. If Zach knew it was fake, he would kill you guys and I couldn't let that happen. I had to protect you, Abby. I had to. "

"You told me to move on in the note. Why did you do that?"

"I didn't think I would ever see you again. Once you're in hiding, you can't come out. But I couldn't stand living another life, living a life without you."

I threw my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him and breathing in his familiar scent. I whispered in his ear, "I knew it was you. I knew it was you."

_A woman knows the face of the man she loves as a sailor knows the open sea._

**Please review and tell mer what you think.**


End file.
